


Colm & Aditi, 1989

by zemenipearls (kaiipaii)



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiipaii/pseuds/zemenipearls
Summary: Just some flowy thoughts I had about a modern Colm and Aditi meeting.





	Colm & Aditi, 1989

Colm is a young Irishman studying abroad at the University of Georgia. It's the late 80s - over a decade until the Good Friday Agreement would be signed, the tail end of the Cold War, and a few years until the L.A. riots would bring police brutality to the forefront of America's attention. 

Colm is a hardworking man with red hair and a quiet voice. Aditi is vivacious and studying biochemistry. He is stricken by her - long box braids and hoop earrings, unabashedly smart and beautiful. They're taking organic chemistry together and he can't help staring at her. Everything about her was different from home. 

He was from a quiet town, more like a hamlet. She was from Harlem, a city girl in an area beginning to see the devastating effects of the "War on Drugs" and gentrification. Not only was he white, but he was Irish. Black American culture was a world apart. They seemed like opposites, but he knew he loved her.

He finally got up the courage to talk to her around midterms. She advertised a group all-nighter and kickback to study for the notoriously difficult test, and Colm leaped at the opportunity to peek into her life outside of class.

Aditi didn't notice Colm much. He was another face in her class, distinguishable by his accent and soft mannerisms. Sometimes he hummed under his breath so quietly only she could hear him. But when he showed up to study, carrying a case of beer to chip in. They ended up discussing their lives more than the textbook, and she was charmed. 

They both liked salty foods more than sweet. They liked the sunrise, and springtime. Their parents had hard lives and wanted them to go into practical skilled jobs. They were uncertain about the future of their hometowns and politics. They loved love songs and flowers. 

It took three dates until they kissed. Colm chickened out every time, so Aditi finally leaned down herself, and they both felt like they were home. 

They were inseparable the rest of the year. For Christmas he went to New York City, where he was thrown into a large and loving family that welcomed him in without a second thought. They spent spring break in Ireland, where Colm thought she looked like a goddess walking down the cobblestone streets. They were completely in love.

When the school year was over, they were devastated. But then he looked for a job. They worked hard to be long distance. And he finally landed a consulting job for crop management. And they were reunited in the States. There was never a question. Colm knew she was his life, and the light of his world.


End file.
